The Shadow Prince
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Tony Stark, had power, influence, contacts and determination. After much betrayals, backstabbing, lack of trust in him and underestimation from the people that he consider friends, he decided that it was enough after the mess in Siberia. Anthony Stark was a grieving teen that has a deep secret, but is that really the truth? image by missjackpumpkin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: I learned English by myself, it is not my native language. This story does not have a Beta

Warnings this contains same sex relationships

Pairings: Tony/Loki, Tony/Lady Loki. Wade/Peter, Dr. Strange/Dr. Barnes, Matt/Frank.

Mentions of Happy/Pepper and Steve/Natasha,

Past relationship mentions Tony/Pepper and Bruce/Natasha.

Dark Gray Tony? Depends on perspective, but most likely.

Not taking into consideration Thor the Dark World and Thor Ragnarok, changes in Spiderman Homecoming.

Other Marvel character that will appear in the story: Daredevil, the Punisher, Deadpool, X-Men, Dr. Strange.

Summary: Tony Stark, had power, influence, contacts and determination. After much betrayals, backstabbing, lack of trust in him and underestimation from the people that he consider friends, he decided that it was enough after the mess in Siberia. Anthony Stark was a grieving teen that has a deep secret, but is that really the truth?

* * *

The Shadow Prince

Chapter 1

Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Stark and Iron Man, was laying in the cold floor of the Siberian bunker, his Iron Man armor damage, especially around the arc reactor, his helmet lie broken not too far way. A colorful shield was not too far away from him, said shield was the weapon responsible for the damage to the chest of the armor, were the arc reactor that power it laid. Steve Rogers aka Captain America was the owner of the shield, he and his friend James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky aka the Winter Soldier left him there without looking back.

To be honest it hurt.

It hurt not only because Steve knew that it was Bucky that killed his parents, but decided to stay silent about it.

It hurt because Tony thought that Steve was his friend.

It hurt because Steve had sided with Bucky without regard for the Stark family, and what they had done for him.

It hurt because Tony finally realize how naïve he had been. Since the moment they met, both Steve and Tony clash. They did not get along, there was no trust between them, and mostly it was Steve that didn't trust Tony.

It hurt to be compared to his father, for he knew that Steve search for Howard in Tony. Tony resented Steve, but he was willing to give him an opportunity, he wanted to know the man that his father never shut up about, he to see if Rogers was the real hero that his father thought, if he was the _friend_ his father considered. Well it seems that this situation answered some of his questions.

It hurt because he was blind of reality. He did not want to see his teammates lack in faith in him, but the mess with Ultron was a rather harsh slap to the face and this just prove the point.

It hurt because Pepper had left him, and no one was there to support him and his broken heart. His heart was fix by someone else, someone he did not expect, but he does not complain. Now they are happily together.

It hurt because no one understood his mourn of J.A.R.V.I.S. It might of have been an AI, but to Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. was his son, one that he made and build based on strings of computer coding.

It hurt that only he was blamed for Ultron, when he and Bruce were working together. Not that he blame Bruce. But still… Bruce is still in contact with him. After he left the first thing that he did was get in contact with Tony and explain himself. Tony understood and forgave him.

It hurt to realize that he was only a means to the end.

It hurt to know that he was only good because of his tech support, money and housing.

It hurt to finally accept the 'Iron Man yes, Tony Stark _not_ recommended'. In the end, it all came to that.

It hurt that only Iron Man was needed. That he was not needed.

It hurt to know that only Iron Man was considered a hero.

It hurt to know that his place in Iron Man was so easy forgotten. When in reality without him there would be no Iron Man.

It hurt to know that he was so easily dismiss.

It hurt to be so easily overlooked.

It hurt to not be taken seriously.

It hurt to know that people so easily forget that _he_ is Iron Man.

It hurt to know that his affection for his team was one-sided.

It hurt to realize that in truth he was the one that had to watch his back because no one else would do it.

It hurt to finally realize that he was never an Avenger. He was just a S.H.I.L.D. consultant, no one confirm his official status as an Avenger after the invasion he just assumed it, and no one said anything about it. Because he thought he was part of the team he made upgrades for them, free of charge, he became monetary responsible for the team. Not that he minded, it just hurt to be used.

It hurt to be betrayed by the people that he considered friends, that he considered family.

As he laid on the frozen floor contemplating, he suddenly heard footsteps. The footsteps getting louder as they approach his fallen figure. He move his head to the side to see the approaching person. Once the other was close enough, stopped and fix the red and gold clad hero a look. Tony for his part focus his gaze on the green eyes of his new companion, and smile. His companion was dress in black leather with green and gold, was a tall male with long, curly black hair, with pale complexion and green eyes.

-Do you still want to rule the Earth? – The fallen hero ask

-The task to rule is too troublesome, it is much easier to give advice – the man responded

-No one said that it has to be from the "light" side of things. I mean from the shadows, be the puppet master behind the curtains. To rule from behind the scenes, so no one would suspect a thing. – The genius said

-For a hero, those are quite the dark thoughts

-I am tire of being used, betrayed, and lied to, as well as being underestimated and so easily disregard. To have everything I had done so easily dismiss and forgotten. I know myself and I know I am not a hero, I am _too gray_ to be one. The way I can see things can easily make me cross the line to be a villain, and I am considered to be a hero. I am willing to do _anything_ to protect what it is _mine_.

-What do you propose Man of Iron?

-I thought that you would never ask Loki.

Despite his position on the floor at the feet of Loki, Tony manage to give him a smile, big and dark, his eyes shone bright with anticipation and so many plans, but there was lust there as well. Loki could not avoid but return the smile with equal intensity, this would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: I learned English by myself, it is not my native language. Story does not have a beta.

Dark Gray Tony? Depends on perspective, but most likely.

Not taking into consideration Thor the Dark World and Thor Ragnarok, changes in Spiderman Homecoming.

Other Marvel character that will appear in the story: Daredevil, the Punisher, Deadpool, X-Men, Dr. Strange.

Summary: Tony Stark, had power, influence, contacts and determination. After much betrayals, backstabbing, lack of trust in him and underestimation from the people that he consider friends, he decided that it was enough after the mess in Siberia. Anthony Stark was a grieving teen that has a deep secret, but is that really the truth?

* * *

The Shadow Prince

Chapter 2

It was a hard plan but one that they were willing to take into action. It was something that Tony had taken into consideration for some time now. He even performed it on some occasions, especially when dealing with Frank Castle. Professor X was the only one who knew the truth, and was ready to help if needed. Anthony Edward Stark needed to die in order for his son, Anthony Edwin Stark, to take his place. Considering that Anthony was a seventeen year old, getting along with Peter would not be a problem. How Anthony came to be? Well it started with Tony noticing that he stopped aging when he was fifteen, some blood work, questions to Professor X and he found out that Howard's work with the Tesseract had in some way affected Tony. So in response Tony develop a projection to show that he was aging at a normal rate. When he wanted to be left alone in recent years he just had to show his real appearance, that is how he met Frank Castle and Matt Murdock.

The people thought that Tony had taken the Arc Reactor out of his chest, but in reality at some point in time it had to be put back in. However he never went public with the knowledge, instead Anthony was the one with the reactor in his chest.

He as Anthony was not going to be a push-over, he was going to stand up for himself and amend the Accords. With Loki's help he was going to plant evidence to make sure that his back story was believable. The good thing was that he could still count on J.A.R.V.I.S. He manage to restore Jarvis in one of his secret houses, the emergency backup did help after all, and manage to repair Ultron's code. Considering everything that happened since the Ultron incident, he decided to create another android AI, her name was J.O.C.A.S.T.A. Using Jocasta's base, he manage to create a body made from Vibranium for Jarvis, while both Jocasta and Ultron's bodies were made from Titanium. It was all very strange in his mechanical family, Ultron somehow develop a crush for Jarvis, how did that came to be? He had no idea, but he did not wanted to know either. Somethings were better not knowing, but considering that they were technically Vision's parents, maybe it was not so surprising.

Jarvis, Ultron, and Friday would be the ones to ruin the Ex-Avengers, with the exception of Scott Lang and Bucky Barnes. Lang because his situation was like Peter's, and Bucky because it would hurt Steve. He was a Stark, and Stark men were made of iron, were petty and knew were to hit in order to hurt and make them bleed with the most amount of pain. Unfortunately Peter was going to be part of his plan, as Rhodey was in the hospital and Vision was with him. Loki as Lady Loki (he still couldn't believe that Thor never notice that it was actually Loki, based on what the second prince had told him about their younger years) was going to go as well. His identity as Lady Loki was a seventeen year old girl named Larke Lynn. Getting a quinjet and asking for permission to the Accords to pick up Spider Man and to enter Siberia, hopefully everything would end out being fine.


End file.
